The present invention relates to spring action shears, and more particularly relates to such a pair of spring action shears in which the spring is protected from exposing to the air.
Various types of shears have been developed for cutting metal, etc. by the scissors action of two opposed cutting edges. In recent years, because of fast development in material science, metal, high polymer material or even ceramic have been used for making shears. Recently, there is a kind of spring action shears provided for cutting purpose which requires less labor in operation. In the structure of this kind of spring action shears, a spring means is connected between the two handles of each pair of shears so that the two opposed cutting edges thereof can be automatically pushed to an open status for next cutting process after each cut. This structure can also increase shearing force during operation, however, it requires much force to surpass the elastic force of the spring means. Because the spring means is connected between the two handles, much space is occupied. During operation, the fingers may be hurt by the spring means easily. Further, the spring means may become covered with rust easily to cause elastic fatigue problem because it is exposed outside.
The present invention has been accomplished to eliminate the aforesaid problems. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a pair of spring action shears in which the spring means is hidden from being exposed to the air so that much space can be utilized for incorporating a small device to the two handles thereof, and longer service life of the spring means can be ensured.